


Encontrémonos en otra vida

by Kikinu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas siempre va al Central Park, aunque no le gusta mucho estar al aire libre. Pero siente que algo encontrará algún día allí. ¿Lo hará?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encontrémonos en otra vida

** Encontrémonos en otra vida **

 

El Central Park, es el parque más grande de la ciudad de New York. Miles de personas pasan por él cada día. Yendo al trabajo, de paseo, a hacer un picnic o simplemente para tener un poco de contacto con la naturaleza.

 

Roxas Sky, un muchacho de 16 años, suele ir a pasar la tarde allí. Uno de sus hermanos, Sora, suele burlarse de él, diciéndole que tanto aire va a hacerle mal al cerebro. Roxas no le hace caso (con el correr de los años, ha aprendido a ignorar las idioteces de su hermano mayor) y sigue yendo todas las tardes.

 

Un día Terra, el novio de su hermano menor, Ventus, le preguntó el por qué de esa fascinación con el Central Park, si a él no le gusta mucho estar al aire libre.

 

Porque ese es el tema que sorprende a sus conocidos, a Roxas no le gusta la naturaleza. Siempre que su familia se va de vacaciones a la playa, la montaña o el campo, Roxas se a pasa encerrado en el hotel o la cabaña de turno y, si sale a alguna excursión, se la pasa con cara de fastidio extremo todo el tiempo.

 

Por eso, cuando Terra le preguntó sobre su amor hacia el Central Park, Roxas no supo que contestar. Y aún hoy no sabe que decir, porque él mismo no sabe el porque. Lo único que sabe, es que hay algo, algo en ese parque que lo atrae. Por eso, siempre que se encuentra allí, Roxas se encuentra expectante, aguardando por algo que no sabe qué es, ni cuando llegará.

 

— Hey, Roxas, ¿vas al parque?

 

El susodicho se gira, encontrándose con Riku, el “mejor amigo” de Sora (Roxas a veces se pregunta si los mejores amigos se besan, duermen juntos (en todos los sentidos de la palabra) y tienen exclusividad. Está casi seguro de que no.).

 

— Si, ¿por qué?

 

— Es que tengo que encontrarme allí con un amigo de mi antigua ciudad que está de visita.

 

— ¿Un chico de Dallas? Que diversión. — dice con sarcasmo el rubio. Riku bufa.

 

— Si, como sea. ¿Quiere que vayamos juntos? Él suele retrasarse y no quiero aburrirme esperándolo. — Roxas lo mira, con una sonrisa burlona bailándole en el rostro.

 

— Mira, Riku, no sé si a Sora le va a gustar que pasemos el rato juntos, teniendo en cuenta lo que ustedes dos toman como “divertido”. — Riku lo golpea en el hombro, mientras Roxas ríe.

 

— ¿Quieres que vayamos juntos o no, enano?

 

— Si, si, como sea, no te enfades.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

A Roxas le cae bien Riku. Si bien el muchacho tiene pinta de matón de barrio, es una buena persona y trata muy bien a Sora. Además, se nota a kilómetros de distancia que lo quiere con locura. Roxas sabe con certeza que, además, el sentimiento es mutuo.

 

Roxas siente que puede confiar en Riku.

 

— Oye, Riku, ¿nunca sentiste…? Olvídalo, no me hagas caso. — Roxas niega con la cabeza, mas Riku lo mira, suspicaz.

 

— ¿Si nunca sentí qué? Vamos, puedes contarme lo que quieras, confía en mí, te prometo que no le diré nada a Sora. — el menor sonríe ante el comentario. Sabe que lo más probable es que le cuente de todas formas.

 

— De acuerdo. ¿Nunca sentiste qué…? Mierda, no se muy bien como explicarlo. ¿Nunca sentiste como… como… como si estuvieses esperando… algo? Como si _supieras_ que algo importante va a pasar, aunque no estés seguro de qué se.

 

Roxas observa a su acompañante, el cual mira hacia el frente, con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

 

— Si. Cuando mis padres me dijeron que nos mudábamos a New York. ¿Sabías que el colegio al que fui, lo elegí yo? Mis padres me pasaron un listado, con todas las escuelas de la zona. Cuando leí el nombre de nuestra escuela en la lista, supe que algo importante encontraría allí. — Roxas lo mira, expectante.

 

— ¿Y?

 

— ¿Y qué?

 

— ¿Encontraste eso importante? — la sonrisa de Riku se acentúa.

 

— ¿Tú qué crees? El primer día en el colegio, como ya sabes, _conocí_ a Sora.

 

Roxas mira al muchacho, no muy seguro de creerle. Pero la sonrisa de Riku es sincera y el rubio decide que si, que le cree. Entonces, se pregunta si él también está esperando a alguien. Y, si lo hace, cuánto tendrá que esperarlo.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

— Cuando dijiste que tu amigo es impuntual, hablabas en serio.

 

Riku suspira, asintiendo con resignación. Hace una hora y media que están esperando a amigo del de cabellos plateados, trepados a la rama de un árbol, para poder ver mejor.

 

— Es un imbécil.

 

Roxas ríe, mirando entre la gente, sin saber realmente a quien buscar, ya que Riku no le dio ningún dato para poder identificar a su amigo.

 

Entonces siente como si se le parara el corazón.

 

A lo lejos, acercándose a ellos, ve a un chico alto, de cabellos rojos alborotados, ojos verdes con tatuaje de lágrimas bajo ellos, vestido con botas negras, unos jeans oscuros y una camisa negra.

 

Roxas siente como si le picaran los ojos, las lágrimas pugnando por salir. Se baja del árbol, sin decirle nada a Riku. Este lo mira, extrañado.

 

— Hey, Roxas, ¿a dónde vas? ¡Roxas!

 

Pero el muchacho no lo escucha. Casi corriendo, se acerca al chico pelirrojo, deteniéndose a unos pocos pasos de él. En cuanto lo ve, el muchacho adopta una expresión de sorpresa, mas luego sonríe. Roxas, llorando, abre la boca, mas no logra emitir palabra. Finalmente, el primero en hablar es el pelirrojo.

 

— Hola. — esas dos sílabas hacen que Roxas reaccione, acercándose otro paso. Con el dorso de la mano, se limpia las lágrimas, sonriendo.

 

— Hola… Axel. — El susodicho emite una carcajada, revolviéndole los cabellos.

 

— Parece como si hubieses visto la octava maravilla del mundo, Roxas. Aunque te entiendo, causo esa impresión en la gente.

 

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo fue qué…?

 

— No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que, casi desde que nací, quise venir a New York, a ver el Central Park. Una locura, ¿no? — Roxas ríe.

 

— No sabes cuanto.

 

— Veo que se conocen, ¿no? — dice Riku, acercándose a ellos.

 

— Riku. — Axel saluda a su amigo, sin dejar de ver, casi con fascinación, a Roxas. — ¿Tú sabías…?

 

— Si y no. Cuando me fui de Dallas, no sabía nada. Lo que te conté hoy, Roxas, es verdad. Cuando llegué aquí y vi a Sora…

 

— ¡Sora! ¿El recuerda…? — Pregunta el rubio, pensando en su hermano. Riku sonríe con prepotencia.

 

— Cuando nos vimos, tanto él como yo recordamos.

 

— Aguarda, ¿por eso me pediste que te acompañara? ¿Pero como sabías que… que recordaríamos al vernos?

 

— Bueno, en realidad, yo no lo sabía. Pero le conté a Sora que Axel estaría de visita en la ciudad, y que él siempre había querido ver el Central Park. Sora me dijo que te trajera conmigo. Como ahora recordarás, en nuestras vidas pasadas, tú y Sora compartieron cuerpo por muchos años, eso hace que él sepa muchas cosas de ti. La llave a nuestros recuerdos, son los _sentimientos_ que tuvimos en nuestra vida pasada.

 

— Pero… pero los Incorpóreos no teníamos sentimientos, porque no teníamos corazón.

 

— Aparentemente, no se necesita un corazón para, por más cursi que suene, querer.

 

Se quedan unos segundos en silencio, Axel y Roxas acomodando los recuerdos de sus vidas pasados y los de las presentes. Pero Axel Starfire nunca ha sido bueno para las esperas, los silencios y esas cosas. Ni esta vida, ni en ninguna otra.

 

— Ja, Roxas, te enamoraste de mí. — el menor de los tres se sonroja, mas luego golpea su viejo amigo.

 

— Tú también, imbécil.

 

Riku ríe, comenzando a encaminarse a la salida del parque.

 

— De acuerdo, ¿vamos? Axel, mi madre quiere saber si ya has dejado de ser el chico flacucho que dejamos en Dallas cuando nos mudamos.

 

— Por supuesto. ¿Sabes? Ve yendo, le digo algo a Roxas y ya estoy contigo.

 

Riku vuelve a reír, dejando por unos segundos solos a los dos antiguos miembros de la Organización XIII. Roxas mira a Axel, el cual le sonríe.

 

— Te dije que nos encontraríamos en nuestra próxima vida.

 

— Ja, tú creíste que no tendrías una siguiente vida. — dice Roxas, sonriendo también.

 

Entonces Axel termina de acortar la distancia entre ellos, besando a Roxas, el cual corresponde el gesto.

 

Sus cerebros ahora son un hervidero de recuerdos mezclados, sentimientos encontrados y un montón de cosas que son incapaces de controlar. Pero, al menos, ese vacío que siempre habían sentido ya no están.

 

Y ahora saben que nunca volverán a sentir así.

 

FIN


End file.
